1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a sensor, an input device, or an input/output device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method of driving any of them, and a method of manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
The social infrastructures relating to means for transmitting data have advanced. This has made it possible to acquire, process, and send out various kinds and plenty of data with the use of a data processing device not only at home or office but also at other visited places.
In this situation, portable data processing devices are under active development.
For example, a data processing device is often used while being carried around, and force might be accidentally applied to the data processing device and a display device used in it in case of drop. As an example of a display device that is not easily broken, a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layers are partitioned and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).
For example, a cellular phone in which a display device is placed on the front face of a housing and on the upper portion in the longitudinal direction is known (Patent Document 2).